Footage/Gavin
List of all footage of Gavin. Sirens Blare Stage 1-1 Expand for script. *It's School Safety month, and I'm shooting a safety educational film for students. *The work is a lot easier with Gavin's help. *'MC': Gavin, how do you know so much about this? It seems you're actually quite studious... *The slow learner from high school has become a walking encyclopedia. *'Gavin': I learned from experience. *His eyes grew colder. *'Gavin': I will not let another child die in front of me. *What did Gavin experience after we left high school... *'MC': Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. *'Gavin': It's okay. Doesn't bother me. *'Gavin': The shoot's starting. Aren't you going to go? *'MC': Ah! It's started! *'MC': Talk to you later! *I wonder what all he has gone through over the years. Stage 1-2: Sirens Blare I I'm shooting a public safety message for grade school students and wonder if Gavin is available to help. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need someone to go through old newspaper archives... Keyword: Docu, Intellect (e.g. Spine) *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert has eidetic memory and gathers all the info you need. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert is directionally challenged and can't find the archive. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert wants money for the task and you say no. *'Give up': It's so dusty in here! *cough cough* **(Fail) You spends a lot of time in the archive doing the researchs yourself. You need a sensible, coachable young actor for a part... Keyword: Innoccent (e.g. Cherry, Christian, Jobs, David Dean) *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert is well-behaved with a cute, memorable face. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert wants a cooler costume and throws a tantrum. *'Result 3': **(Fail) ?? *'Give up': Kids are so smart these days, you only have to teach them once. **(Fail) You can't find anyone suitable. The clip loses points. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. The research is almost done for the filming to begin. :Shares: 900 Comments: 1036 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Vanilla Princess': My school had a special assembly to show this to all classes. Likes: 270k **'Tiger Nani': The emergency procedures presented are very useful. Likes: 20k **'Onion Oil': Watch it carefully, it could save lives. Likes: 300k **'Hum Whatever': Thanks to the producers for a fantastic video. Likes: 210k *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': Stage 1-3: Sirens Blare II The students hush as soon as Gavin shows up--just as unapproachable as back in high school. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need someone fast to tell Gavin, who just left, to come back... Keyword: Docu, Sports (e.g. Swift, Tysona, Karyu, Young) *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert catches up to him and brings him back. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert huffs and puffs and still left in his dust. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Gavin beats Expert up, thinking he's about to be waylaid. *'Give up': Damn, he moves fast! Pratically inhuman! **(Fail) You realize you can call him on the cell. You want Gavin to be your consultant. Maybe you can play the old flame card... Keyword: Romance (Karma) *'Result 1': **(Perfect) He pauses and agrees, despite heavy current workload. *'Result 3': **(Fail) He gives you an emphatic "No!" and leaves. *'Give up': I'm jittery since Gavin isn't the hospitable type and he's always looking at me... **(Fail) Before you can open your mouth, Gavin asks how can he help. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. Everything seems so easy with Gavin around. :Shares: 2311 Comments: 1960 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Yao Yao': Not only kids ought to see this, but parents too. Likes: 70k **'Justice': Protecting our children is something we must do. Likes: 180k **'Biscuit': Simply put, protecting our kids is protecting out nation's future. Likes: 20k **'Vegetable': Oh, the child actor is cute as a button! Likes: 210k *'2-Star': *'1-Star': *'Fail': Stage 1-4: Sirens Blare III Never thought Gavin would be so easy to work with, as filming went without a hitch. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need someone mean-looking to play the villain... Keyword': Rebel ''(''e.g. Karyu, Punkilles, David Dean, Jobs, Arnold) *''Result 1:'' **''(Perfect) Expert has a face that screams "Villain!"'' *''Result 2:'' **''(Normal) Expert is too funny-looking to play the role.'' *''Result 3:'' **''(Fail) ??'' *''Give up: Don't judge a book by it's cover. Mean-looking doesn't mean the guy's mean. **(Fail) You resort to having a crew member wear a mask and play the villain.'' You spot a scar on Gavin's back when he's changing and ask him about it... ''Keyword: Courage (Karma)'' *''Result 1:'' **''Feedback: (Perfect) He laughs, "It's a badge of honor."'' *''Result 2:'' **''Feedback: (Fail) He puts the clothes and leaves without saying anything.'' *''Give up: What kind of life does Gavin lead to get so many scars?! **Feedback: (Fail) You get a little shy and scared so decide not to mention it.'' ''Results'' Expand for results, statistics and comments. Hmm, Gavin isn't too bad of an actor, after all! :''Shares: 3971'' ''Comments: 3135'' ''Views: Varies on score'' *''3-Star:'' **''Newton Nani: It's very tough to be a police.'' ''Likes: 20k'' **''Drumstick: Thanks you for protecting the city.'' ''Likes: 80k'' **''Princess 520111: That child is a very good actor!'' ''Likes: 10k'' **''Ely: Don't miss it, it's very educational.'' ''Likes: 140k'' *''2-Star:'' **''Hedgehog Whatever: Good video, every kid should see it.'' ''Likes: 270k'' **''Rice: May child grow up healthy and safe.'' ''Likes: 110k'' **''Ah Foon: I think I've seen the cop before...'' ''Likes: 280k'' **'''''Vanilla Sugar': Yeah, that's Gavin! Woo-woo! ''Likes: 290k'' *''1-Star:'' *''Fail:'' Stage 1-5: Sirens Blare IV We modified the script halfway through filming to highlight Gavin's scenes. Special Events Expand for Special Event. Gavin suffers an internal injury saving a kid who wandered into a fighting scene... Keyword: Docu, Intellect (e.g. Spine) *'Result 1': **(Perfect) He feels better from the medicine. *'Result 2': **(Normal) The medicine makes him vomit. *'Result 3': **(Fail) The medicine knocks him out. *'Give up': Oh my gosh, that could've been worse had Gavin not reacted quick enough... **(Fail) The superficial wounds are properly bound. You want to give first aid to the founded Gavin... Keyword: Courage (Karma) *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) You pick up his wounded hand and realize it's strong and sturdy. *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Fail) He picks up a bottle of antiseptic himself and pours it all over his hand without wincing. *'Give up': Looks like it hurts! Gavin really is one tough son of a gun! **'Feedback': (Fail) You figure Gavin can take care of himself, so you let him be and keep your focus on filming. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. Awesome, it's over! I like how it came out! :Shares: 5691 Comments: 5187 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Gigu User': Gavin is a babe! Likes: 290k **'Circle': Now that handsome bundle is what I call a cop! Likes: 200k **'Hedgehog Crisp': Love the child actor's performance! Likes: 20k **'Sugar Nani': We must protect our kids. Likes: 120k *'2-Star': **'Newton Sleeping': The children must learn how to protect themselves. Likes: 50k **'9999 User': I support this. Likes: 60k **'Hedgehog Nani': More educational stuff like this and fewer loony shows in the future. Likes: 280k **'Jelly Whatever': I recommend this to all kids out there. Likes: 200k *'1-Star': **'Wei Wei': This is not good. Likes: 170k **'Tiger User': The child actor was ugly. I couldn't stand it. Likes: 210k **'Gigu Crisp': Bad acting. Likes: 190k **'Princess '(⊙ _ ⊙)': Please teach children the right facts. Likes: 90k *'Fail': Stage 1-6: Sirens Blare V The filming's done. Gavin and I are promoting the clip at a grade school. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need someone to settle down the more vocal kids teasing you and Gavin... Keyword: Fight (e.g. Tysona, Swift) *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert silences them with but a single stare. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert is too soft and gets ignored. *'Give up': Why does Gavin seem like he actually enjoyed it? **(Fail) You bang on the blackboard to quiet them down. You do lunch with Gavin when you bring up your time together in high school... Keyword: Romance (Karma) *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) He breaks his silence and chats about it. It seems he still clings on to certain memories from high school... *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Fail) He doesn't say a word, just busy eating. Awkward. *'Give up': If we could go back to that time, would he and I become very good friends? **'Feedback': (Fail) You stop before you finish, figuring he'll just ignore you anyway. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. Gavin relaxes and softens his demeanor among the kids. The man has a tender side, after all! :Shares: 8534 Comments: 8681 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': *'2-Star': **'Hedgehog (⊙ _ ⊙)': I'll check it out. Likes: 100k **'Wandering Gigu': Nice choice of location, way to go. Likes: 280k **'Cuttlefish': The music is very suspenseful to me. Likes: 180k **'Hum Sleeping': Worth showing to every child. Likes: 160k *'1-Star': *'Fail': Stage 1-7 Expand for script. *After we finished promoting the film, Gavin and I walked to the school gate. *School happened to be letting out just then, so we sat on the swings to wait out the rush. *'MC': Being a student is so nice. *'MC': Although you have to take exams and lessons, you don't have to worry about anything else. *'MC': (Turning to Gavin) Don't you think so? *'Gavin': I don't. *'MC': Why? *'Gavin': ... *'Gavin': Because when I was in high school, I had to worry about a lot of things... *'MC': (Curious) For example? *'Gavin': For example... *He glanced at me. *'Gavin': Grades. *'MC': (Tongue-tied) What? *Gavin never cracked a book all throughout high school. Since when was he worried about grades? *Gavin stood up while I sat confused. *'Gavin': Let's go. I'll take you home. *'MC': I can go home on my own. *Gavin didn't respond. He just started walking away. *'MC': (Helpless) This man never listens... *'MC': Wait for me! *I think I saw a smile on Gavin's face, but it faded away quickly. *He walked in front of me, just like seven years ago. It seemed that over the years, nothing had changed. I, Detective Stage 2-1 Expand for script. *Today I am going to make a variety show adapted from real events, and I have asked Gavin to come as a consultant. *Gavin arrived while I was on site preparing for the shoot. *'MC': Good morning, Gavin. *'Gavin': (Smiling) Morning. *I looked at the casual clothes Gavin was wearing and frowned. *'Gavin': What's wrong? *'MC': Gavin, don't you think that you're wearing is too casual for the shoot? *'Gavin': It doesn't matter what I wear. It's what I'm going to say that's most important. *'MC': But it would be better if you could change to fit the overall vibe of the show. *'Gavin': Is it really necessary? *I nodded firmly. *'Gavin': ... Alright, what should I wear? *I asked the costumer to select an outfit for Gavin. *Gavin is kind of cute as he grudgingly obliges. I couldn't help chuckling. *Gavin showed up in a well-tailored suit. The shirt fit him perfectly. *I couldn't help staring at Gavin. He looked confident in the suit but somehow gave off a look of unruliness. *After going over the script with Gavin, shooting was almost ready to begin. I'm doing final checks now. Stage 2-2: I, Detective I I got Gavin to be the consultant for an escape-room show based on real cases. We're making promo posters today. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You need an assistant to keep track of all the equipment for the photo shoot... Keyword: Variety, Logistics *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert is detail-oriented and oversees everything properly. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert is very disorganized and can't find anything. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert is more interested in sneaking snacks out of catering. *'Give up': It takes effort and skills to organize things in orderly fashion. **(Fail) You resort to asking the studio janitor at last minute. Not a good idea. You need a gaffer to brighten the lights on the set... Keyword: Variety, Lighting *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert sets up the lighting perfectly to cut down production time. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert makes the lights dim enough to put three crew members to sleep. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert breaks a spotlight. *'Give up': Judging from this, lighting is pretty important. **(Fail) No one qualifies so you stick an intern in there to bad results. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. The images come out great and I'm pumped about the show! :Shares: 11096 Comments: 11274 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Road': Yes, show it now! Likes: 190k **'Shrimp': Another great show for sure, can't wait! Likes: 170k **'Wood': Great poster! Likes: 130k **'Princess Nani':The producers are geninues to come up with this show! Likes: 240k *'2-Star': **'Newton Whatever': Hey, my favorite actor is in it! Likes: 20k **'9999 (⊙ _ ⊙)': I dig the cool concept! Likes: 50k **'Vanilla Jelly': I'll be following. Likes: 180k **'Girl Sleeping': I love murder mystery shows! Likes: 260k *'1-Star': *'Fail': Stage 2-3: I, Detective II You shoot a scene in which Gavin takes a swig at the camera and it becomes one of the highlights. Special Events Expand for Special Event. You want someone to create a unique opening sequence... Keyword: Variety, Shrewd *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert plans an eye-catching opening that helps to drive the ratings. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert comes up with a "been there, done that" opening. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert design a ridiculous opening that everyone bashes online. *'Give up': ?? **(Fail) ?? You tremble in fear at the files of real murder cases that Gavin brought... Keyword: Courage *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Gavin notices you're uncomfortable and calls for a break. *'Result 2': **(Fail) Gavin looks at you stoically, "There's more worse than these. Wanna see?" *'Give up': Geez, are these for real? Why would anyone abduct kids? **(Fail) Gavin is too focus too notice your fear. You steel yourself and try to push through. Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. We got a great opening sequence. Now on to the feature presentation! :Shares: 16434 Comments: 11727 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Brown': Awesome idea for a show! Likes: 170k **'Ann': Shout out to the creators, I smell a hit! Likes: 110k **'tmc': I like the hot cop! Likes: 100k **'Sandwich Biscuit': Damn, why couldn't the hunk be anything else but a cop?... Likes: 210k *'2-Star': ** *'1-Star': **'Tiger Nani': The baffling opening is a montage of phobias... Likes: 70k **'Onion Oil': Not interested in shows that generalize things. Likes: 100k **'Hum Whatevere': "Based on real murders"... Aren't we opening the victim families' old wounds? Likes: 150k **'Grovel': Don't care for it one bit, the show likely isn't gonna be any good. Likes: 70k *'Fail': **'Tiger '(⊙ _ ⊙)''': Not feeling it, you can't make a show out of murder cases. '''Likes: 200k **'Dadda': This is not a show for young adults. Likes: 230k **'Wandering Newton': I got to see the maturity rating for this. Likes: 290k **'Vanilla Princess': I can already tell this is going to be boring. Likes: 160k Stage 2-4: I, Detective III Mental note: Separate Gavin and the rest of the guests, since he can solve the mystery in three minutes! Special Events Expand for Special Event. ?? Keyword: ?? , ?? *'Result 1': **(Perfect) ?? *'Result 2': **(Normal) ?? *'Result 3': **(Fail) ?? *'Give up': What a gorgeous set we have now! Can't wait to start taping! **(Fail) Some things are just too bulky and you're forced to open up the wallet and hire several laborers. You and Gavin are reminiscing your high school days to a campus background... Keyword: Innocent *'Result 1': **(Perfect) You chat with Gavin for a long time about the warm, fuzzy time you had. *'Result 2': **(Fail) ?? *'Give up': ?? **(Fail) ?? Results Expand for results, statistics and comments. It's difficult to shoot such a large-scale show, but i'll take it as a challenge. :Shares: 20799 Comments: 17252 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Sugar Sleeping': I'm hooked on Gavin! Likes: 260k **'Exeggcute': Great underscore, gave me goose bumps all over! Likes: 170k **'girlnani': The set is unbelivably real and faithful to the original crime scene! Likes: 240k **'Hedgehog Whatever': I can't believe how they managed to adapt the story so well! Likes: 30k *'2-Star': ** *'1-Star': ** *'Fail': ** Category:Gameplay Category:Pages that need improvement